An image forming apparatus may receive image data transmitted from a transmitting device such as a fax and forms an image indicated by the received image data on a sheet. Such an image forming apparatus is capable of forming an image with a toner that cannot be decolored (hereinafter, referred to as “normal toner”) and a decolorable toner (hereinafter, referred to as “decolorable toner”). According to such an image forming apparatus, a user may reuse the sheet by decoloring the image formed with the decolorable toner. However, the image forming apparatus often uses the normal toner to form the image unless an instruction to use the decolorable toner is given. Therefore, the chances of a sheet being reused are lost in some cases.